


【铁虫】《论如何化解与对手的矛盾》

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: 双选手paro，双向暗恋*风流浪荡铁×仇意满满虫以上全是虫自我认为*痴汉铁×傲娇虫以上全是铁自我认为Tony：没有床上解决不了的对手，如果有，就多来几次。





	【铁虫】《论如何化解与对手的矛盾》

Peter Parker和Tony Stark是公认的死对头。

Peter非常赞同这个说法，从世青赛遇上的两个人，仅仅因为1.5分导致Peter屈居在亚军之位，而Tony则是顺风顺水，世青赛上的金牌开启了他Tony Stark的时代，他那Stark的姓就是家族为他铺好的路，大哥Anthony Stark是全美曾经最优秀的男单选手，现在依然是全美最优秀的教练，这样得天独厚的优势让Tony在成人组出战的全国赛中再次压在了Peter之上，Peter气不过，他不比Tony差，甚至就努力而言，他比那个出入夜店的风流王子要强太多了，每当Tony被爆出在夜店和哪个美女共度良宵时，紧接着的新闻就是Peter在训练场上的旋转跳跃的身姿。

 

“你说，我他妈凭啥不如他？！”在首战奥运中再次摘银的Peter抱着挚友兼他的御用摄影师Ned哭的一把鼻涕一把泪，他背着教练Bucky偷了一瓶伏特加猛灌自己，如今一瓶伏特加见了底，Peter也醉的不成人样靠在厚实的Ned怀里抱怨。

“emmmmmm，开心点兄弟，你是冰场最靓的仔，至少你比他粉多！你看看这俊俏脸蛋哟啧啧啧看看咱家小帅哥Peter，何况他家有钱说不定他水分了呢你说是不是？”Ned捏了捏Peter的小脸发挥了粉头盲吹爱豆的操作给Peter吹的快飘天上去了，Peter“哐”的一下把杯子摔在吧台上，点了点头大声说：“对，没错！Tony Stark水分了！绝对水了！”

 

原本喧哗的宴会厅里顿时安静了下来，热点的中心那个西装革履的男人，Peter眼里人模狗样的Tony Stark走到Peter身边，一只漂亮的手搭在Peter肩上，一脸不善的笑着问Ned：“请问...我怎么了？”

惨了！Ned心里惊呼，他的好友Peter Parker完蛋了。

 

“啊？你？你水分！你作弊！你垃圾！你...嗝你混蛋！”Peter红着脸连人都没看清一顿臭骂Tony Stark，此时Tony本应该是全场最开心的人，却因为Peter的酒后疯言搞的并不开心，Peter一副要吐的模样弯着腰跑向厕所，Tony环望整个大厅，确定不会有任何记者走漏风声后他走到大哥Anthony身边说：“帮我排查下，我去看看那小子。”

“怎么？你耐不住了？”Anthony把玩着手里的酒杯看着弟弟，还没等到弟弟的回答人就跑没了。

Tony快步跟上了Peter，找到了在厕所隔间里抱着马桶吐的Peter，他连忙过去给他顺气，只见Peter扯了点纸擦了擦嘴，扶着隔间墙慢慢站起来，原先被发胶打理好的头发滑下来几根搭在额前，凌乱却又美不堪言，Tony不得不承认，Peter是男单最美好的存在，单这一张脸就足以让人惊叹。

Tony有个秘密，只有他和他哥知道的秘密，他暗恋Peter Parker，暗恋了足足有五年之久。

他看向Tony，眯着眼睛看着他，Tony咽了口口水，他不确定现在Peter是不是醒了，下一秒扑上来的拥抱确定了Peter没有醒酒，他醉的不轻！

“唔....我难受...”

“你喝了太多了，宝贝。”

 

Peter搂着Tony的腰，相差不多的身高让Peter枕着Tony的肩膀蹭了蹭，声音软绵绵的Peter显然没有认出来Tony，两个人就这样暧昧的姿势在厕所的隔间里拥抱着，Tony给Peter顺气，前面还吵闹着凶的不行的人现在已经像是被顺了毛的猫一样，趴在他怀里安静的睡了一样。

他拥着Peter向外走，不忘看看四周，虽然他觉得这是多此一举，因为他不打算做任何事情。

Tony紧紧的搂着Peter的腰，电梯上的数字不断变化，他没有关心，只是看着怀里的Peter，闭着眼睛安宁的模样，他忍不住要去亲吻他，虽然他这么做了，他闭上眼睛，让这个吻变得格外有仪式感，慢慢的靠近。

“叮！”大开的电梯门打破了这个未实现的吻，Tony揉了揉头发烦躁的小声骂了一句，走出了电梯间扶着Peter走在走廊里，他刷了房卡刚进到房内，Peter就用小手拍了拍他的背，然后吐在了Tony身上。

“....”

Tony不知道说什么，身上干干净净的Peter摇晃的靠着墙，自己摸着找了床躺下，Tony认命的进到浴室，那身西装算是废了，他把衣服脱下来顺便冲了澡，等他裹着浴袍再出来时，本该躺在床上乖乖睡觉的Peter Parker却并没有，他扯开了自己的西装，西裤挂在床头的台灯上，外套和马甲都在地上，领带不知所踪，身上唯一还挂着一件白衬衫，而他此时正在做的，让Tony倒抽了一口冷气。

Peter揉搓着胸前两枚粉红的乳头，那挺立起的乳头和薄薄的乳肉，在Peter手下玩弄着，他不断的揉捏着，比先前更加凌乱的头发，Peter眯起眼睛咬着下嘴唇不断低声呻吟，他的另一只手安慰他的花穴，一切都让Tony看在眼里。

等第一次高潮后Peter趴在床上望着已经看呆了的Tony，他用那只安慰花穴的手冲Tony勾了一勾，犹如灵魂出窍般的肉体踩在地毯上来到了Peter面前，他趴在床边看着他朝思暮想的情人，看着他洁白的身体，脑子里回放的是刚才的片段，他朝思暮念的宝贝，在他面前自慰。

“吻我，我亲爱的。”Peter勾起嘴角，他揽着Tony的脖子亲了上去，Tony呆滞的看着Peter凑在他面前无限放大的脸，轻轻抖动的眼睫，Peter完成了Tony他未完成的吻，他轻轻的拖着Peter的脑袋，加深了这个吻，他尝到了他拿给Peter的漱口饮料味混合着轻微的伏特加的味道，在两个人的口腔里扩散开来，他起身爬上床，压在Peter身上，两个人扭在了一起。

“Peter....我...”Tony放开Peter，他不想这样的，他知道Peter不喜欢他，不止是因为金牌。

Peter却更加大胆，他舔吻Tony的嘴唇堵住他未说完的话，后又离开，用灵巧的手指扯开腰间浴袍的带子后，又脱下自己的平角内裤，性感从眉眼间一直到了指尖，平角内裤掉到了地板上，Tony的理智也随着Peter在他耳边那句极具诱导性的话而消失殆尽。

“操我。”

 

他扑倒Peter身上，扯下那件挂在上身已经起不到任何作用的白衬衫，他亲吻着Peter白色的脖颈，在锁骨上留下一片粉红的吻痕，而Peter则是极为配合的敞开整个胸怀邀请他的对手，来品尝他，含住Peter胸前的被揉搓到挺立的乳头，富有技巧的舔舐整个乳晕用齿间轻碾乳尖，酥麻的快感传遍全身，大脑发麻的Peter抱住胸前努力的Tony，呻吟声却是不绝的流出唇边。

“啊....嗯....好棒...”无意是一句鼓励的话，只有在床上才听得见的赞许，在冰场上，Peter对Tony的评价只有“自大又轻狂”“被规则宠坏的公子哥”以及今天新的形容词“水分”，他更加卖力起来，他丢下浴袍，两个人都是赤裸坦诚，他亲吻着Peter，两根手指伸向Peter的后穴，快感使他闭上了双眼，却又不保留的放肆呻吟，胸前的两颗乳头都得到了Tony的轮番安慰，就连后穴也是，可前面支起的玉茎却孤零零的落泪，Peter一边呻吟一边把手放在玉茎上轻轻的撸动起来。

在玉茎喷射之前，Tony拿开了他的手，从床头柜里取了一个避孕套套上，他一只手将Peter的双手压在头顶上，另一只手扶着自己高昂涨起的肉棒，Peter侧着脸看向Tony的肉棒，他笑了起来，眼神里却是对肉棒的无限渴望，Tony慢慢的推进肉棒，Peter的呻吟起伏随着肉棒的深入逐渐升高，等到整个没入时，Peter脸上没有因为疼痛而变形的褶子，反倒是因为舒服而舒展开来，Tony吻了吻他的嘴角，收缩的后穴咬紧了他的肉棒，他搂起Peter从床上慢慢下来，两个人来到了巨大的落地窗前，温暖的落地灯让Tony看清了Peter意乱情迷的表情，淫靡而又美丽，他慢慢的开始在后穴里抽动，Peter的腿环在Tony的腰上，背贴在冰凉的落地窗上，手撑在Tony的肩上，他轻哼着回应后穴里的抽插，却又觉得不够。

“快点...唔...嗯...不够啊...”

“什么？”Tony喘息着问Peter，Peter搂住Tony的脖子轻声，“不够啊...啊...！”

Tony突然的加快了抽插的速度，Peter松开手靠在冰冷的玻璃上任由Tony抽插，呻吟和肉体拍击声在屋内回荡着，快要达到高潮的玉茎在Tony的手中撸动着，他扬起脖子露出那被吻的满是痕迹的胸膛像是一条漂亮的红宝石项链一般，Peter尖叫的抓住Tony的肩膀，他达到了高潮，而后穴的快速的抽插，每一次都撞击到最深处的敏感，酥麻感沿着背脊传遍全身，他蜷缩的脚趾，收缩后穴，Tony咬着下唇低声喘息，他们慢慢的向床上移动着，等到了那张被他们弄的凌乱的大床床边时，Tony就着这样的姿势射了出来。

Peter趴在Tony的肩头，小声的说：“我爱你...亲爱的你真是太棒了...”

倒在床上的他们又开始第二轮的奋战，直到天快破晓，他们才睡下。

醒来无疑是一场战争，Tony选择逃避，对于醉酒后把自己的对手睡了这种事情，居然发生在了Peter Parker身上，他是崩溃的，看着躺在身边睡的正香的Tony，他气的一脚把人踹了下去，却因为这扯到了腰。

“Peter我...”Tony裹着被子在床边可怜巴巴的跪着。

“滚！”

 

-END-


End file.
